Srdce na dlani
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ "Hlupáci, kteří nosí okázale svá srdce na dlani, kteří nedokáží vládnout nad svými city, kteří se utápí v nešťastných vzpomínkách a nechají se tak snadno vyprovokovat – jinými slovy, slaboši..."


**Originál****: **Heart On Your Sleeve

**Odkaz: **juxian.**7**slashcity.n**7**et/heart.h**7**tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Juxian Tang

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování: **znásilnění, SS/Smrtijedi, SS/AB

* * *

**SRDCE NA DLANI**

_"Hlupáci, kteří nosí okázale svá srdce na dlani, kteří nedokáží vládnout nad svými city, kteří se utápí v nešťastných vzpomínkách a nechají se tak snadno vyprovokovat – jinými slovy, slaboši..."_

_._

"Ale drahoušku, nejste příliš mladý na to, abyste se tak hroutil?"

Stál sám v chodbě, oddechoval, jednou rukou se opíral o zeď a řízný hlas portrétu jím projížděl jak nůž.

Kráva pitomá; co je jí do toho, kolik je mu let?

Chodba před ním byla tichá, taková ospale, zaprášeně tichá, jako vždycky těsně před začátkem školního roku – a dveře sborovny se zdály prakticky nedosažitelné.

Ještě padesát kroků, to měl přesně spočítané, a pak hned za rohem... Severus tu vzdálenost už prošel nesčetněkrát, za téměř dvacet let, které tu strávil. Ale nemohl popírat, že poslední tři roky ho to stálo mnohem víc úsilí, než dřív – a každý měsíc to bylo těžší a těžší.

Možná, že příště už to nedokáže... ale na to nechtěl myslet. Byla by hanba dovolit, aby mu taková ponižující slabost zabránila v plnění povinností. Příště prostě bude muset vyjít z bytu s dostatečným předstihem, takže i kdyby se jeho noha zase rozhodla ho zklamat, přijde včas.

Ale tentokrát to nestihne. Severus věděl, že už tam jsou, všichni už tam jsou, a to bylo tak zatraceně ponižující. Nenáviděl to.

Právě vztek mu nakonec dodal dost síly, aby se odstrčil od zdi a došel – dokulhal – do svého cíle. Ke dveřím, za nimiž se tlumeně ozýval bzukot mnoha hlasů. Ano, už začali.

Severus chvilku stál a opíral se. Nerad vcházel do místností plných lidí – stejně jako nesnášel všechno ostatní, co ho stavělo do nevýhodné pozice. Vzdal se svého zvyku dramaticky vstupovat do třídy – oh, už žádné rozmáchlé pohyby – místo toho se vždycky postará, aby tam byl dřív, než první student.

Ale tentokrát neměl na výběr. Vejde a oni ho uvidí – jeho únavu, jeho slabost – a budou se na něj dívat, Minerva a Potter a Weasley a ti ostatní. Budou se na něj dívat... a přemýšlet.

Je mi ukradené, co si pomyslí, připomněl si Severus. Není slaboch. Nikdy v ničem neselhal – ani jako učitel, ani jako představený koleje – to je podstatné. Jak to pro něj bylo náročné nemusí nikoho zajímat.

Slíbil Albusovi, že tady zůstane, a slib dodrží.

Zatlačil na dveře a otevřel, ťukání jeho hole o podlahu se protivně rozléhalo, zbytečně hlasité. Nicméně hluk neutichl a nikdo se k němu neotočil.

Byli tam všichni, přesně jak si myslel – McGonagallová ve vysokém ředitelském křesle, Kratiknot, Hagrid – dokonce Potter, který druhým rokem učí obranu, a Weasley (tenhle idiot samozřejmě nemohl učit nic jiného než tělocvik). Ale schůze ještě ani nezačala.

Byli _zaneprázdnění_.

Na stole se lesknul zmačkaný barevný balící papír s logem obchodu bratří Weasleyových. Severus ho přejel znechuceným pohledem – a pak si všimnul malého čtvercového předmětu, který držela v rukách Sinistra – vypadal jako zarámovaná fotografie, nebo něco podobného. Usmívala se – na rtech měla smutný, zamyšlený úsměv – a v očích neskutečně nesoustředěný výraz. Jako by četla červenou knihovnu nebo poslouchala nějaký slaďák.

Všichni vypadají dost divně, pomyslel si Severus – takoví rozněžnělí a zamlklí – dokonce i Minerva. Pohled, který Severusovi věnovala, ho málem polekal.

"Ach Severusi, už jste tady. Začneme za moment."

Tiše přikývl. Dokázal dojít na své obvyklé místo, a i když bolest v kyčli dostoupila vrcholu, dával si pozor, aby to ani jediný sval v jeho obličeji neprozradil.

"Ano, přesně tak to bylo, opravdu," řekla tiše Sinistra a podala tu věc - zrcátko? - Weasleymu. "Prosím poděkujte za mne bratrům, ano?"

"Opravdu nerad ruším, ale začneme ještě dnes?"

"Profesore?" Slyšel dobře? Potter ho oslovil? Minulý rok to vypadlo, jako by se snažil Severusovi vyhýbat, nebo alespoň mlčet, pokud komunikace nebyla naprosto nezbytná. Jestli tím dával najevo dobrou vůli nebo strach, Severus netušil – a stejně to k ničemu nevedlo, nakonec se vždycky pohádali, pokaždé se našel důvod – buď harmonogram famfrpálových tréninků, nebo Potterovy výukové metody – či spíše jejich nedostatek. A Weasley se samozřejmě musel přidat... proč zrovna oni dva? Proč ne Grangerová? Ta možná byla příšerně otravná, ale přece jen se nezdálo, že by ze svého okolí vysávala veškerý kyslík.

"Um, profesore Snape..." Zdálo se, že se slova Potterovi vzpříčila v krku – a Severus by byl opravdu šťastný, kdyby se jimi zadusil. "Chtěl byste se taky podívat?"

Weasley hlasitě syknul – a pak zatahal Pottera za rukáv a pomateně se pitvořil.

"Zbláznil ses, Harry, ty chceš, aby tenhle..."

"Profesor Weasley, zdvořilý jako vždy."

Nemohl si to rýpnutí odpustit – i když mu ve skutečnosti na Weasleyově tristní nevychovalosti ani za mák nezáleželo. A ještě míň ho zajímalo, co chce Potter.

Přál si jen, aby schůze skončila, pokud možno co nejdřív – pak se vrátí do svého pokoje, vezme si lektvar proti bolesti, lehne si, a možná to nakonec přejde.

"Opravdu, Severusi, zkuste to, prosím."

Minerva taky? To musí být nějaké spiknutí. Co od něj všichni chtějí? Nemůže to být nic dobrého, pomyslel si Severus, zatímco zkoumal jejich natěšené obličeje, Hagridův, Sinistřin, Kratiknotův – a intenzivní, tázavý, skoro prosebný pohled zelených očí za Potterovými brýlemi.

Rozčilovalo ho to. Do čeho se jej pokouší natlačit?

Musel se chránit. Ať si klidně myslí, že sebou nechá manipulovat – jim to nedovolí, nepřistoupí na jejich hru. Poraněnou rukou pevně sevřel opěrku křesla, zabolelo to a on se vzpamatoval.

Nebyl slabý. Byl silnější než jeho tělo. Silnější než vlastní strach.

"Ať už mi profesor Potter nabízí cokoliv, paní ředitelko," Severus zněl přesně tak sarkasticky, jak si představoval, a pohodlněji se opřel v křesle, "nemám v úmyslu s tím ztrácet čas."

"Oh, nezdálo by se vám to jako ztráta času," řekla Minerva, a na jejích tenkých rtech pořád hrál podezřele něžný úsměv. Potterovy oči se trochu zakalily – jako by byl zklamaný.

"Nuže, Minervo, co dnešní schůze?"

"Říkal jsem ti, že nepozná dobrou věc, i kdyby ho kousla do nosu," zahuhlal Weasley a opatrně zabalil zrcátko do zmuchlaného papíru. Potter zamumlal nějakou odpověď, něco jako: "Nevadí."

Na schůzi se probíral nekonečný sled bezvýznamných maličkostí, všechno podstatné už bylo dohodnuto a rozhodnuto v minulých dnech. Severus se pustil do symbolického sporu s Kratiknotem kvůli rozvrhu, a s Weasleym kvůli famfrpálu; musel se do toho trochu nutit, ale připomněl si, že je jeho povinností hájit zájmy zmijozelských.

Všechny ty problémy, které roky zvládal, se mu v poslední době někdy zdály nepřekonatelné. Ale dokud je tady, Severus musí být užitečný. A své povinnosti vykonávat jak nejlépe může.

Konečně bylo setkání u konce, Severus vstal, celé jeho tělo se okamžitě otřáslo bolestí, jako vždycky, když zůstal delší dobu v jedné poloze. Byl si jistý, že to nedal najevo, naučil se dokonalé sebekontrole.

Teď prostě musí odejít.

Povídali si mezi sebou, vůbec si ho nevšímali, a Severus si dovolil trochu se uvolnit. A pak...

Nebyl si jistý, kdo na něj zavolal.

"Profesore Snape!"

Otáčení bylo nesnesitelné, jako by mu do kyčle vrazili rozžhavenou tyč. Ale nemohl dovolit, aby ho slabost ovládla, že? Právě proto se rychle otočil.

Byl to Potter, a za ním Weasley, a ještě někdo, a taky to zrcátko, matně šedé, v neumělém mosazném rámečku. V první chvíli v něm Severus viděl jen svůj obličej s bílými stisknutými rty – pak se obraz rozplynul, a objevil se jiný.

Byl to zase on sám, ale vypadal jinak. Musel okamžik přemýšlet, čím přesně to je. V neupravené hřívě neměl ani jediný bílý vlas – a jeho výraz... nevšiml si, že neustálé utrpení se mu tolik vrylo do tváře. Ah, ovšem. Vypadá tam mladší.

Stojí v potemnělém pokoji – svém vlastním pokoji? - a má na sobě šedivou noční košili. A je u něj Albus, a dlouhými štíhlými prsty jej hladí po tváři.

Hned si uvědomil, oč jde. Stalo se to jen jednou – a Severus si to pamatoval tak jasně, dokonce jako by pořád cítil jemné, chladné prsty na svém obličeji.

Ach bože. Albusi... tolik mi chybíte.

Ochromil ho nový, bodavý pocit ztráty. Takový smutek ho nezachvátil možná za poslední tři roky. Albus... mrtvý. A Severus se chtěl dívat do zrcátka, zase ho vidět, jako by byl naživu – dívat se jak se Severuse dotýká; hltat ten obrázek očima, nikdy se nepřestat dívat. Kdyby tahle chvíle mohla trvat navždy, na ničem jiném by mu nezáleželo.

Tak o tohle jim šlo? Potter a Weasley odhalili jeho slabinu. Obelstili ho a vmetli mu jeho slabost do tváře, vyhmátli okamžik, kdy byl zranitelný.

To nemohl připustit, svou slabost nemohl ukázat.

Musel se přestat dívat.

Zaplavila ho děsivá vlna smutku, když se obrázek začal vytrácet, ale Severus neudělal nic, aby si jej podržel, dovolil mu zmizet. A zase se díval do svého obličeje, strhaného a ještě bledšího než obyčejně. V očích se mu odrážela odporně nepokrytá bolest.

Zřetelně si uvědomoval ticho, a byl si jistý, že se nějak prozradil. Vzteky bezděčně pevně sevřel hůlku.

Ne, nepomohlo by to. Všechno by bylo ještě horší, kdyby zrcátko rozbil a každému tak ukázal, jak moc mu ublížilo. Opatrně povolil zaťaté prsty.

"Skutečně, velmi dospělé. Profesore Weasley, profesore Pottere." Dobře, jeho hlas je klidný. Možná trochu matný, ale oni si nevšimnou. "Co můžeme očekávat od studentů, když i personál do školy nosí takové nepřípustné hračky?"

Věděl, že na něj zírají - Potter, Weasley, McGonagallová, všichni, ale jejich tváře se mu před očima rozpíjely. _Bolelo_ to; sám sobě nemohl zapírat. Bolest byla oslepující, málem víc, než dokázal snést. Ale nemohl ji dát najevo. Jen hlupáci staví na odiv své city. Život ho naučil neotvírat své srdce; obzvláště, když se cítí zranitelný. Neprozradit se.

"Nepřípustné?" zeptala se McGonagallová užaslým hlasem. "Ale Severusi, je to užitečná věc..."

Užitečná. To určitě. Jen další nechutný vtípek, což je to jediné, co Weasleyovi umí vymyslet. Co že to mělo ukazovat? Severus si vzpomínal, že na rámečku byl nějaký okrasný nápis, ale neměl čas si ho přečíst. Kdy naposled člověk s někým spal?

Ukázalo by mu to i zbytek, kdyby se díval dál?

Kdyby se jen mohl dívat dál...

Ohrnul horní ret, tímhle úšklebkem vždycky dával studentům najevo, že si s ním nemají zahrávat. Potter a Weasley na to nesmí zapomínat.

"Omluvíte mě," řekl na odchodu.

"Říkal jsem ti, že nic takového vůbec nemá," zašeptal Weasley hlasitě, ale co Potter odpověděl Severus neslyšel a ani to slyšet nechtěl.

Dobře, že na chodbě nikdo nebyl. Kulhal dál, ale mnohem pomaleji, jeho noha bolestivě odmítala snášet ostré tempo, které nasadil. Jak hloupé; nechat se ovlivnit nervozitou. Měl by se lépe ovládat.

Uklidni se; uklidni se. Za chvilku už bude ve svém sklepení, bude se moct uvolnit a zareagovat. Roztřískat pár odměrných válců, nebo něco podpálit. V bezpečí.

"Tady jsi doma," řekl Albus. "Budeš tu v bezpečí. Slib mi, že tady zůstaneš."

Albusovi nikdy nedokázal nic odmítnout; a tak to slíbil. Severuse zajímalo, jestli ho toho slibu zprostí alespoň smrt, nebo jestli bude muset v Bradavicích zůstat i jako duch? Bude jednou dělat společnost Krvavému baronovi?

Nedá se říct, že by ho ta myšlenka nějak vyděsila. Stejně neměl kam jinam jít.

Jen kdyby každý krok nebyl takové utrpení... a každá myšlenka.

Pamatoval si, jak i tenkrát šel těmi stejnými, prázdnými, slabě osvětlenými chodbami, a s každým krokem jeho tělem prolétla bolest, ale on ji nevnímal.

To byl začátek konce jeho vyzvědačské kariéry. Později Severus ten okamžik dokázal úplně přesně určit. Ale i pak si to odmítal připustit. Když byl špehem, cítil se jedinečný. A svoji jedinečnost chtěl zachovat co nejdéle, chtěl být schopen dělat něco, co nikdo jiný nemůže.

A že za to občas musel zaplatit... no a co?

Na cruciatus si nezvykl – to ani nejde; ale i když spolu s ostatními přijímal trest, nezapomínal sledovat, jestli někdo z nich za maskou neskrývá vztek nebo odpor.

"Je možné, že Flintovi se to přestává líbit," řekl pak Albusovi a nabídl, že si se Smrtijedem promluví – ale Albus ho takřka pokaždé hned zastavil, s tím, že riziko je příliš velké.

A tak to pokračovalo. Stále častější a častější schůze a čímdál obtížnější – ne-li nemožné – se Voldemortovi zavděčit, nebo ho alespoň nerozzlobit.

Severus měl pocit, že to zvládá poměrně dobře – až do chvíle, kdy se musel dívat na potlučená těla jednoho ministerského úředníka a jeho ženy, a věděl, že oba se zanedlouho připojí k dlouhé řadě těch, jejichž smrti přihlížel, nebo ji sám způsobil.

A když si jeden ze Severusových společníků kleknul mezi nohy té ženy a ona vykřikla příšerným, sípavým hlasem, zvedl hůlku a na ni i jejího manžela poslal zelený plamen... ne, že by je chtěl ušetřit, jen věděl, že jsou věci, na které se nechce dívat, protože by pak nemohl pokračovat ve svém špionském poslání.

A Severus se k té práci chtěl vrátit, chápejte – chtěl být Albusovi užitečný.

Věděl, že předčasné 'Avada Kedavra' mu neprojde – a když se pak na něj Pán zla usmál svými bezbarvými rty, a téměř shovívavě řekl: "Zase jsi ztratil nervy, Severusi?" - věděl, jak to skončí. A tak jen pokrčil rameny a mírně se uklonil – pak ho crucio srazilo na kolena a on se ohnul tváří k zemi, zatínal pěsti a snažil se nekřičet. Voldemort měl rád, když jeho služebníci křičeli, ale Severus někdy, naprosto nelogicky, odmítal vzdát se hned.

Další crucio následovalo a i přes rudou mlhu zněl hlas jeho pána klidně, skoro zamyšleně: "Někdy mne překvapuješ, Severusi. Nedokážeš se ovládat. To jsi tak pošetilý, nebo jsi nepřítel?"

Ale tehdy ještě ne, říkal si Severus, tehdy mě doopravdy nepodezíral.

Vykřičel si hlas až do ochraptění, ale trest ještě nebyl u konce, a on si matně uvědomoval, jak na příkaz jejich pána crucio opakují další hlasy.

Ale byl skoro rád, že se mu to děje: že pyká. Za ty, kdo dneska zemřeli a on je nezachránil.

Když kletby přestaly, ztratil vědomí – s úlevou se propadl do tmy a prázdnoty.

"Ty si myslíš si, že jsi na to moc čistý, Severusi," byla poslední slova jeho pána, která vnímal.

Když se probral, tělo stále rozklepané už neexistující bolestí – pochopil, co tím chtěl říct. Zároveň si uvědomil chlad na svém nahém těle, a okraj stolu, který ho tlačí do břicha, a že mu někdo sevřel a roztáhl půlky.

Byl dočasně oslepený kouzlem – ne proto, že by pán zla byl rozvážný a nechtěl, aby trestaný začal vykonavatele trestu nenávidět. Bylo to spíš poselství – jediné, co měl vědět bylo, že ho trestá_pán zla_.

"Takže podle tvého názoru jsou tví přátelé, kteří se pobaví s mudlovskými šmejdy, nechutní, Severusi?"

Chtěl odpovědět, nějak se z toho vymluvit, ale umlčovací kouzlo bránilo, aby mu ze rtů vyšlo cokoliv jiného než nesouvislé zvuky.

"Myslíš si, že jsi proto lepší než oni? Nemohu připustit, aby se kdokoliv z mých služebníků choval tak povýšeně. To přece chápeš, Severusi?"

Oh, chápal to. Věděl, že pro svou domýšlivost šlápnul vedle, a ještě větší chyba byla, že si je neudobřil – ve své aroganci se domníval, že zločin může odčinit bolestí, přijetím trestu.

Ale nikdy ho nenapadlo... Severus si nikdy nepomyslel, že ten trest bude takový.

Vážně, jak by ho to mohlo napadnout? Nebyl tak hloupý, aby si myslel, že ta krvácející žena, která měla zlámanou většinu kostí v těle, Dolohova nějak vzrušovala. Ale jeho vlastní ošklivost, jeho mnohaletá osamělost ho přiměly zapomenout, zdálo se prakticky nemožné, že by se mu mohlo stát něco podobného.

Takový hlupák. Nikdo není úplně bezpečný před ničím.

Byl to zkrátka trest – o nic horší, než co udělali Belle Lestrangeové, když selhala na Oddělení záhad – jedno uřknutí za druhým, až na její krásné kůži nezbylo téměř jediné místečko, které by nebylo popálené. Nebo Bowenovi, kterému plivali do tváře a musel jim všem líbat boty.

"Možná by ses rád pral, Severusi? Bránil se?" Měl svázané ruce a neměl ponětí, kde je jeho hůlka, ale to by mu nezabránilo. "Bojuj."

Zabránil si v tom sám.

Nedopustí, aby všechno přišlo vniveč kvůli jeho slabosti, protože nedokázal zaplatit cenu, protože se něčeho bál víc, než ostatní – a tohle _byl_ ten případ; nějaký hluboce zakořeněný, instinktivní strach – důvod, proč se nemohl dívat jak tu ženu znásilňují, jeden z důvodů, proč před lety od Smrtijedů zběhnul.

Ale nebyl slabý; nevzdá se.

Opakoval si to znova a znova.

Bolelo to, docela dost – ačkoliv ne tak moc jako cruciatus, hlavně to nebylo tak plošné – a anální sex Severus už zažil, takže žádná hrůza – i když už to bylo dost dlouho, co se mu to stalo naposledy. S touhle bolestí se vyrovná. Nezáleželo na ní. Vlhký, rozbředlý zvuk penisu vnikajícího do jeho roztaženého, natrženého těla, nebyl podstatný. Kraj stolu, otloukající jeho slabiny s každým přírazem, nebyl podstatný.

Něčí semeno, stékající po jeho stehně, nebylo důležité - stejně jako další člověk, který do něj vnikal. Severus se snažil dýchat rovnoměrně, i když se mu to tak docela nedařilo, oddechoval hlasitě a přerývaně a bylo štěstí, že nemohl vydávat i jiné zvuky.

Nechtěl panikařit. Ale stejně propadal panice, temnota kolem jeho obličeje byla dusivá, a on si pomyslel, že by udělal cokoliv, dokonce by se raději díval do tváří svých trýznitelů, jen aby se té tmy zbavil. Ale neměl na výběr – nikdo se ho neptal, co by chtěl. Asi sebou trochu házel, protože další kouzlo jej přišpendlilo ke stolu.

A jelo se dál. Ne každý z nich mlčel, a Severus věděl, že by z jejich funění mohl poznat, kdo jsou. Ale bylo mu to jedno. Bolest se zhoršovala, a Severus pomalu začínal uvažovat, jestli to vůbec někdy skončí.

Když konečně přestali, byl už úplně otupělý, a byla to úleva.

Pouta povolila, on se sesunul na zem, ale chvíli to ještě trvalo než zmizela i tma, kterou měl před očima.

První věc, kterou uviděl, byl lehce předkloněný pán zla, který mu zvedal bradu špičkou boty.

"Věřím, že se z toho poučíš, ano?"

A on tiše zachraptěl: "Ano, můj pane," a dokonce se obtěžoval tvářit se lítostivě. Přetrpěl pohled pána zla, zkušeně probírající jeho myšlenky, a nezapomněl ochránit všechny, které bylo třeba.

"Nepokoušej se mne znova podvést, Severusi. Hrej poctivě."

Budeš mě sledovat, já vím.

Věděl, že od toho dne bude muset být zvlášť opatrný. Ale také věděl, že teď o tom nemůže přemýšlet. Nechá si to na potom, řekne to Albusovi, samozřejmě aniž by mu vysvětlil co přesně se stalo.

Jakmile se vrátil do Bradavic, uvědomil si, že přece nemůže jít k Albusovi takhle. Čistící kouzla odstranila sperma i krev... ale stejně je na sobě dál cítil.

Myslel jen na to, že to byla jeho chyba. Domýšlivostí ohrozil svou pozici. Zasloužil si to.

Ale Albus nepotřeboval, aby se nenáviděl nebo styděl. A v tomhle stavu by ho nedokázal oklamat předstíráním, že všechno je v pořádku.

Zastaví se ve svém bytě, vezme si lektvar, vysprchuje se a převlékne. Bude jako nový a Albus nic nepozná.

Napil se lektvaru přímo z lahve, zakuckal se, když ho popálil v krku, do očí mu vyhrkly slzy. Severus by strhnul kvadrilion bodů každému studentovi, který by zapomněl, že se ten lektvar má ředit jedna ku deseti vodou. Ale to je ta výhoda, když je člověk mistrem lektvarů - ví, kdy může pravidla porušit. Několikanásobně to zrychlí účinek, což se vyplatí.

Rychle se svlékl, stoupnul si pod sprchu a dopřál si tři minutky – než se vrátí ke svým povinnostem.

A pak se svět začal rozpíjet. Asi to bylo tím lektvarem – vzal si ho moc – a teplou vodou – poslední věc, kterou si Severus pamatoval, byly horké proudy vody, dopadající na jeho obličej.

Pak byla voda najednou ledová, a všude kolem, a něčí silná, ale nezvykle opatrná ruka jej držela za paži a vytahovala ho ze dna vany.

Otevřel oči a zaúpěl, když těsně u sebe zaznamenal pomrkávající světlé oči a Albusův starostlivý obličej.

Může být vůbec něco hloupějšího? Usnul ve vaně.

"Sparky naštěstí viděl, že jste se vrátil." Měl takový dojem, že to není první věta, kterou mu Albus říká, ale co přesně předtím povídal Severus netušil. Asi to nebylo nic zásadního. "Zdálo se mu, že se koupáte nějak dlouho – a tak zburcoval mě."

"To sedí," zašeptal Severus. "Špehují mě domácí skřítci."

Albus se zasmál, ale jen na vteřinu, a Severuse nepouštěl, podpíral ho rukou a pomohl mu z vany. Pokoušel se nad tím mávnout rukou, ale pak mu došlo, jak je to pokořující – odhalil svou slabost, svou nahotu – a oh bože, modřiny – jistě, patří mezi přirozené následky cruciata, ale některé z nich – prosím, ať Albuse nenapadne, od čeho doopravdy jsou...

"Šel jsem vás zkontrolovat a vy jste mi neotevřel."

"Přitom jste určitě zaklepal."

"Takže jsem šel dál..."

Albus říkal samé zbytečnosti, jeho slova neobsahovala žádné informace, a Severus věděl, oč jde – klidný proud slov ho měl rozptýlit, zatímco Albusovy ruce se nezdržovaly, přehodily přes něj ručník a vysušily mu vlasy.

"Máte tady v tom sklepení vlhko, neměl byste se ještě sprchovat ve studené vodě, Severusi."

V hlavě mu pořád zněl hlas, který jeho jméno vyslovoval jiným tónem. Otřásl se.

"Hned, hned," řekl Albus mírně. "Accio noční košile."

V momentě, kdy přilétla dovnitř, Severus zase nabyl sebekontrolu.

"Albusi, prosím. Nejsem..."

Nejsem paneka, abyste mě oblékal, nejsem děcko, nejsem žádný mrzák.

"Jistěže nejste," souhlasil Albus bez váhání. "Tak, a je to."

Noční košile mu spadla přes hlavu, zahalila jeho tělo a Severus se hned cítil líp, dost bezpečně na to, aby trucovitě zvednul bradu.

"Omlouvám se, že jsem se vám nehlásil okamžitě, jak jsem přišel. Ale mohu vám říct jen to, co už pravděpodobně víte – Francis a Cathrine Atwoodovi jsou mrtví."

Bystrozoři už určitě našli jejich těla – zatímco on byl... zaneprázdněn.

Albus vážně přikývnul a ani na moment Severuse nespouštěl z očí. Připomnělo mu to jeho poslední oční kontakt s Voldemortem; až na to, že Albus se mu nesnažil číst myšlenky. Najspíš ani nemusel - znal je i bez toho.

"Nemohl jsem nic dělat," řekl. Slušelo se to říct, i když se jej Albus o nic neprosil. Severus přes košili cítil ruku, podpírající jeho rameno. Nechtěl, aby ho pustil, a zároveň ho jeho dotek děsil. Jak se jej Albus může dotýkat – to se mu z něj nedělá špatně?

"Pojďte si lehnout, chlapče."

Ruka ho opatrně směrovala z koupelny k posteli – a Severus byl unavený, tak unavený, až se zdálo, že stojí na nohou právě jen díky té ruce. Ale zároveň byl z nějakého důvodu neklidný, něco mu bránilo odpočívat.

"Já jsem je zabil," řekl.

Albus možná věděl i tohle – nebo měl alespoň podežření; Albus nebyl hlupák, chápal, že za blízkost pánovi zla je třeba něco obětovat... a Severus věděl, že mu to nebude vyčítat.

Tak proč to musel říct? Aby si ulehčil od své viny – aby ji sdílel s Albusem? Nebo hledal soucit? Chtěl, aby mu Albus řekl, že to je v pořádku, že udělal správnou věc, že může dál zabíjet, nic se neděje, hodný chlapec... jeho *dítě*.

A najednou toho na něj bylo moc. Začal se smát, hysterickým smíchem, a s hrůzou si uvědomil, že nedokáže přestat, smál se jako blázen, až ho bolely plíce, břicho ho bolelo, celé tělo ho bolelo. Objal se pažemi, předklonil se, vydával skřípavé, štěkavé zvuky, jako ostré kašlání. Na Albuse neviděl, mohl jen předpokládat, že je z něj znechucený.

Něco v něm povolilo – vypadalo to, že se zhroutí na zem – a zase ho podepřela ta ruka, vzala jej za paži, nedovolila, aby upadnul.

"Nedotýkejte se mě!" Zasípal a trhnul sebou tak divoce, že ruku setřásl – nebo ho Albus možná pustil sám.

Narovnal se, smích ho dokonale přešel, a Severus se přinutil se na Albuse podívat – musí se vyrovnat s tím, co uvidí, i kdyby to bylo opovržení a odmítnutí.

Jenomže nebylo. Ve světlemodrých očích viděl jen porozumění – a to bylo tak nesnesitelné, že myslel, že to nepřežije.

Albus věděl; i bez nitrozpytu věděl všechno. Severus ohavně zrudnul hanbou, tváře mu hořely. Jaký je ubožák – směšný, neschopný, bezcenný, domýšlivý, do sebe zahleděný...

Ano, to všechno se stalo kvůli jeho pýše, přání získat Albusův... Albusovo co? Albusovu lásku?

V to nemohl ani doufat. Oh, v nejtajnějších představách si Severus dovolil dělat si naděje – vymýšlet si, jaké by to bylo, kdyby ho Albus měl rád... jako miloval své Nebelvíry – nebo možná ještě víc, možná jako milence. Ale nebyl tak hloupý, aby tomu věřil.

Byl tím posledním na světě – no dobře, tím posledním na jejich straně – koho by si Albus vybral, kdyby stál o osobního přítele.

Ale své představy mít _mohl_, ne?

Ne. Nemohl, teď už ne.

Zřejmě to bude chtít spoustu času, než bude zase schopný si představit jak jsou s Albusem spolu... jen představit. Bude trvat dlouho, než zapomene.

Z ničeho nic začal nenávidět celý svět – včetně Albuse – jako by Albus mohl za Severusovu porážku, tím, že je tak nedosažitelný. Snažil se vypadat klidně. Někdy to Albuse ošálilo. Někdy před ním dokázal svou bolest utajit, ať už ji způsobil někdo jiný nebo Albus sám.

"Omlovám se, pane řediteli. Obávam se, že jsem tak unavený, že už mi to nemyslí. Takže pokud vám nevadí dostat mé hlášení až ráno, raději si lehnu... jak jste říkal."

Vyznělo to škrobeně, ale jemu to bylo jedno – tak proč by to mělo vadit Albusovi? Už by snad mohl být na Severusovu poslušnost zvyklý.

Nedokázal se dál soustředit, se vší tou únavou a vedlejšími účinky lektvaru to bylo praticky nemožné. Severus vnímal jen modré oči, pomrkávají za Albusovými brýlemi – a zajímalo ho, jestli jsou ublížené, jestli Albuse urazil.

Pak se zvedla štíhlá ruka a dotkla se jeho tváře.

V tom doteku bylo něco – Severus se zachvěl – něco osobního, ještě důvěrnějšího, než když mu pomáhal v koupelně. Dlouhé prsty hladily jeho rozpálené líce, dlaň objímala jeho tvář... - oh bože, to není možné, příliš dobré, než aby to byla pravda, nezaslouží si to. Albus ve své laskavosti nevěděl, co dělá.

"Pojď, chlapče," řekl Albus. "Půjdeme si lehnout."

"To určitě," uchechtl se bolestně nad tím dvojsmyslem, který Albus sotva pochopí. Severus prostě řekl další nesmyslnou věc.

Čekal, že Albus odtáhne ruku, jako by se opařil. Ale neodtáhl – byl tak blízko, vysoký a neuvěřitelně silný, a shlížel na Severuse s nesnesitelnou vlídností.

"Ty můj nešťastný chlapče," řekl soucitně, a Severus by se určitě dopálil – nebýt prstů, hladících jeho obličej.

"Nestojím o soucit," zamumlal.

Chtěl něco jiného – jestli je Albus tak vševědoucí, mohl by vědět i tohle?

"Myslím, že nevíš, jak přijímat... soucit," řekl Albus, a Severus se zamračil. Nechtěl se hádat, chtěl být hodný. Jenže nikdy se mu nepovedlo, aby byl hodný dost. "Naučíš se to," pokračoval Albus, a v jeho slovech bylo něco pevného, jako by vykládal proroctví, které se musí splnit. "Ty nezestárneš sám, Severusi."

"Jak to můžete vědět?"

"Vím."

Na nepatrný moment si Severus v radostném vzrušení pomyslel, že by to mohlo znamenat...

"Budu... budu s vámi?" Chtěl to; oh, a jak – chtěl, aby byli spolu, dlouho, celé roky, a nic je nerozdělilo.

"Ne," usmál se Albus.

"V tom případě mě to nezajímá."

Nechci, aby se mnou byl někdo jiný, myslel si. Nikomu nevěřím. Jestli ho Albus odmítne...

"Ale bude to až za pár let," dodal Albus. Z jeho ruky Severus cítil teplo, skoro žár. Albusovy prsty už nebyly studené, spíš jako by hořely, a Severus se k nim chtěl tisknout, chtěl se v tom doteku rozpustit, chtěl si ho podržet navždy.

"Tolikrát jsem tě zklamal, chlapče."

"Ne, nezklamal."

A i kdyby. Vždycky byl k Albusovi připoutaný. Nevzpomínal si od kdy – možná to začalo, když k němu tenkrát přišel, a nemohl prosit o nic než vykoupení, a Albus ho přijal. A to bylo důležitější než cokoliv, než bolest, kterou mu Albus působil tím, že dával předsnost jiným.

"Nechci tě zklamat i teď."

Řekl to s odhodláním, jaké Severus v jeho hlase už slyšel – vždycky, když se Albus k něčemu rozhodl, a i když se mu to rozhodnutí možná nelíbilo, nehodlal ho měnit.

Takže tím to končí. Ruka se odtáhne, Albus odejde a on zůstane sám v pokoji, tak jak to má být.

A pak Albus položil na jeho tvář druhou ruku, a Severus pochopil...

Ale to nemůže být... nebo může? Jestli si to špatně vyložil – jestli je to nedorozumění – nepřežije to. To už by se nedalo vydržet.

"Albusi, prosím," zašeptal.

"Jestli ty to chceš, Severusi," řekl Albus. "Pak chci, abys šel se mnou spát."

A já chci, abyste vy chtěl spát se mnou, myslel si Severus – ale bylo mu jasné, že to nikdy nebude vědět jistě.

"Ano," řekl.

A pak byl jen žár, a polibky, rty se dotýkaly jeho víček – a dlaně ho hladily všude, pod noční košilí – a ruce se dotýkaly každého kousku kůže, a polibky pokrývaly jeho tělo – jeho tělo hořelo, očišťovalo se, špína a minulost a vzpomínky se vytrácely. A ten pocit byl tak dokonalý, tak *důležitý* že nezáleželo na ničem jiném, a Severus v té chvíli věděl jediné: že nic není silnější. Pán zla, všechno, co dělal mezi smrtijedy, s tím se srovná. Nedá se zlomit, udělá všechno co je za potřebí. Je silnější – díky Albusovi, díky tomu, že k němu může patřit, díky jejich spojeným tělům. A nebyla žádná bolest, jen rostoucí žár, pak se jeho tělo prohnulo – a nic jiného si Severus nechtěl pamatovat.

Být spolu. Někam patřit.

Nikdy se necítil lépe, než tu noc.

Bylo to jen pro jednou a on to věděl a přijal. Později pochopil, co Albus tehdy doopravdy dělal – chránil ho před zhroucením, před upadnutím do zoufalství a deprese. Nikdy pak o tom nemluvili, jen jednou Albus řekl:

"Kdyby se vám, Severusi, kdykoliv zdálo, že je toho na vás příliš – prosím slibte mi, že se tam nevrátíte."

Co by Albusovi neslíbil?

Ale tenkrát, když toho na něj zase bylo moc, nešlo o to, jestli se má nebo nemá vrátit. Protože ta dívka, která seděla v kruhu maskovaných postav a objímala si kolena byla Grangerová – a Severus věděl, že i kdyby ji zabil, aby ji uchránil před dlouhým mučením, nestačilo by to. Prostě to nemohl udělat. Neměl ji rád, ale byli si příliš blízcí, šest let ji učil a svým způsobem se stala jeho součástí.

Takže udělal to jediné, co mohl – vrhnul se k ní, aby ji přenesl pryč, a málem se mu to podařilo – nebýt jedné kletby. Otočil se, aby ji ochránil, snažil se kletbu vykrýt sám. A to byla taky poslední věc, kterou si na dlouho pamatoval: příšerná, spalující bolest, která se mu rozlétla celým tělem.

Nepamatoval si, jak s Grangerovou přistáli v Brumbálově pracovně; nepamatoval si křeče a agónii, byl téměř bez sebe bolestí, na levé straně těla měl strženou kůži a rozdrcené kosti. Ani na týdny strávené v nemocnici si moc nevzpomínal – pamatoval si jen takové záblesky, dokud se bolest nesnížila na snesitelnou úroveň.

Pamatoval si, že když přicházel k sobě, viděl Albusovu tvář – a slyšel jeho hlas:

"Tolik jsem se o tebe bál, můj chlapče."

Kosti levé ruky a nohy byly těžce poškozené, také několik žeber, a dalších šest měsíců se učil, jak s tím žít – a jak vyvrátit předpovědi lékouzelníků, že už nikdy nebude chodit.

Byl tvrdohlavý a věděl, co chce. Vrátil se do Bradavic na své staré místo. Bylo těžké nahánět těm hlupákům strach, když pajdal a levou ruku skoro nemohl používat, ale Severus teď byl dvakrát tak sadistický a nesmiřitelný, než dřív... Mrzimorským vzal *všechny* body, když se jeden z nich idiotsky pokoušel ho zesměšňovat.

Jeho tělo bezohledně bolelo, každý den, nikdy mu nedopřálo úlevu, nikdy už neusne bez bezesného tonika, ale s tím se Severus dokázal srovnat. Ovládat se uměl dobře a jediné, co lidé musí vidět je to, že nesnížil své nároky; do ostatního jim nic není.

Dostal svůj Merlinův řád, který mu z nějakého důvodu nepřinesl takové potěšení, jako například úsměvy rodičů jeho žáků – když na sobě neměli masky – a vědomí, že ho možná nenávidí až za hrob, ale budou k němu zdvořilí. Pán zla nebyl ve svém pokusu ovládnout svět zase až tak úspěšný.

A pak Albus zemřel. Když zeslábl, odmítal jít ke svatému Mungovi. Zůstal ve svých pokojích – mluvil se všemi učiteli a studenty, s jedním po druhém.

Severus si pamatoval jeho ruce, s kůží jako pergamen, prsty tak tenkými, až se zdály průsvitné, Albusovo dlouhé tělo, tak křehké v zářivě barevných přikrývkách. A Severus mučil svoji bolavou ruku, protože bolest byla to jediné, co mu mohlo zabránit v pláči.

"Tvůj domov je v Bradavicích," řekl Albus. "Slib mi, že tady zůstaneš."

Pozděj Severus porozuměl, proč ho žádal, aby mu dal své slovo. Dokud bude pán zla naživu a na svobodě, hrad je jediné bezpečné místo, a Severus byl příliš slabý, než aby se dokázal ubránit sám.

Slíbil by cokoliv.

Zůstal.

Vzpomínal si, jak se Albus pokoušel zvednout svou vyhublou ruku, ale byl příliš zesláblý, a tak věnoval Severusovi jen omluvný úsměv, jako by se za svou slabost styděl.

"Nevzdávej se, Severusi," řekl. "Pro tebe ještě nic neskončilo."

Jedné věci Severus litoval víc, než čehokoliv jiného – že se tenkrát k Albusově ruce nesklonil, že nevzal jeho prsty do svých – protože si připadal příliš ošklivý, nehodný doteku. A přitom ten dotek mohl mít – další vzpomínku, kterou by se potěšil.

Nic jiného si nepřál.

"Profesore Snape!"

Ozvaly se za ním kroky, čímdál hlasitější – a, oh, ne, Potterův hlas byl tím posedním, co by Severus chtěl slyšet. Nezastavil. Proč by měl mluvit s Potterem, když nechce? Prostě pokračoval ve své bolestivé cestě.

Potter už musel skoro běžet.

"Profesore... um, pane."

Hlas se přiblížil natolik, že už nebylo možné ho ignorovat. A z pomyšlení, že stačí, aby se Potter natáhnul a může se ho dotknout a přimět ho zastavit Severusovi přeběhl mráz po zádech. Nesnášel, když se ho lidé dotýkali. Poslední, komu to dovolil, byl Albus.

Zaváhal, na moment se zastavil a pak se uhlazeně otočil.

"Chcete mi předvést ještě něco dalšího, profesore Pottere?" Znělo to přesně tak, jak chtěl – tiše, výhružně – a Severus věděl, že tohle na Pottera platí, zvlášť to oslovení 'profesore'... pamatoval si, jak jeho samotného znervózňovalo, když mu McGonagallová a Kratiknot poprvé řekli 'profesore', když v Bradavicích před mnoha lety začínal.

Neměl s sebou zrcátko, nedržel vůbec nic – vlastně měl ruce trochu roztažené, jako by se snažil vpadat co nejsmířlivěji. Mlčel, a Severusovi rychle docházela trpělivost.

"Co?" štěkl.

"Já... ehm, chci se omluvit."

Neříkej. Kdo potřebuje Potterovy vynucené omluvy? A to dokonce ani není na živu Albus, aby ho k tomu přinutil, jako tenkrát, hned poté, co Severuse propustili z nemocnice a Potter, Weasley a Grangerová, všichni tři, mu přišli poděkovat.

Zbavil se jich dřív, než řekli švec, Grangerová s pláčem utekla a Potter a Weasley ho zřejmě nenáviděli ještě víc, než předtím, pokud to tedy bylo možné.

"Za co?"

Potter se zamračil. To musí každé hnutí mysli hned prozradit svým výrazem? Je mu dvacet let – a pořád staví na odiv své pocity. Nikdy se nenaučí sebekontrole.

"Že jsem... vás přinutil dívat se do toho zrcátka?"

"Nevadí mi to. Vaše 'ehm, omluvy' nejsou zapotřebí."

Necítil k tomu chlapci nenávist. Potter, to byla holá skutečnost, nevyhnutelná věc, a Severus ji obvykle akceptoval. Navíc, zabil Voldemorta.

Ale proto k němu ještě nemusí být milý.

Potter stisknul rty a rozšířil nosní dírky – a díval se ublíženě. Božíčku, jak se to mohlo stát? Chlapec-který-přežil se rozhodl omluvit se – a jeho omluva nebyla přijata.

"Tak je to v pořádku."

"Ano, profesore Pottere."

Severus se opřel o svou hůl větší vahou, a mladík ho dál rozčileně pozoroval. Prosím, že teď Potter nebude trucovat?

"Vlastně jsme neudělali nic tak hrozného."

"Stále jednáte pod dojmem, že jsem váš učitel, profesore Pottere? Nejsem, již třetí rok. A je mi lhostejné, jakým hloupostem se oddáváte ve svém volném čase."

"Není to hloupost!" Teď zrudnul, a zní opravdu vztekle. Tak proč tu zůstává a hádá se, místo aby odešel, smím-li se ptát? "Dokonce i vy..." zlomil se mu hlas, ale pak rozhořčeně začal znovu. "Myslel jsem, že dokonce i vy – byste to ocenil. Bylo to... bylo to pro vás důležité, co jste viděl, že ano?"

V první chvíli ta slova nedávala smysl, a bylo snadné je nebrat na vědomí – ale pak Severuse něco napadlo, taková neurčitá možnost, podezření, a on promluvil dřív, než to stačil zvážit.

"Co... co to bylo?"

"Zrcátko... proč..." Potter vypadal trochu překvapeně. "Nejkrásnější vzpomínka, samozřejmě."

Samozřejmě. Co jiného to mohlo být? Byl hlupák. Severus si matně uvědomoval, že Potter něco blábolí, něco ve smyslu: "Fred a George ho vyrobili, je to prototyp, má usnadnit soustředění na nejkrásnější vzpomínku, víte, pro vyvolání patrona..."

Severus věděl, že Potter má pravdu – ale jen mu to tak proběhlo hlavou. Potter zmlkl, ve vzácném záchvatu vnímavosti. V jeho zelených očích bylo něco, co si Severus neuměl přesně vysvětlit. Žádné nepřátelství. Spíš něco jako porozumění.

Nechtěl, aby ho chápal zrovna Harry Potter.

A věděl, že bude vypadat jako hlupák, ale nemohl si pomoct, musel se zeptat – a Potter ať si o něm myslí, co chce.

"Mohl bych... profesore Pottere, mohl byste mi ještě jednou půjčit to zrcátko?"

V Potterových očích se něco zalesklo a on trochu zkřivil rty.

"Bohužel."

Jistě; jak jinak?

"Je to experimentální kus, zatím na každého funguje jen jednou. Ale na patrona to stačí, uvědmíte si, která vzpomínka je nejšťastnější, lépe se pak na ni soustředíte..."

Jaký hlupák. Severus měl pocit, že mu puká srdce, tak bolelo, přetékalo bolestí. Promeškal příležitost – už zase. Víckrát tu vzpomínku neuvidí, neuvidí Albuse.

"Ale," řekl Potter najednou, "můžu říct Fredovi a Georgeovi, aby poslali další – totiž, s jiným zrcátkem to bude zase fungovat. Mají v plánu to časem zařídit tak, aby bylo jedno na více použití, ale prozatím..."

Přikývnul. Musel se kousnout do rtu, aby nezkřivil obličej – a co vlastně chtěl dělat – začít brečet přímo před Potterem? Opravdu, ufňukaný Srabus.

Potter také přikývl, oči se mu trochu projasnily, tvářil se velmi vážně.

"Tak já to udělám."

"Děkuji vám," řekl Severus těžce.

Potter dál stál a díval se na něj, jako by si ještě měli co říct. A vůbec nejdivnější bylo, že Severus také nikam neodešel.

"Dobře," usmál se Potter omluvně. "Tak já půjdu."

"Jistě."

A najednou proti němu vystřelila Potterova ruka, v gestu, které si Severus málem vyložil jako nepřátelské. Protože jak by si mohl myslet, že chlapec-který-přežil by měl zájem... potřást si s ním rukou?

Nesnášel, aby na něj někdo sahal pokud to nebylo naprosto nevyhnutelné. Dobře, že o to stejně nikdo nestál (zvlášť od doby, co schytal tu kletbu), ušetřilo mu to řadu nepříjemných okamžiků.

Ale tentokrát... nemohl odmítnout. Nebo spíš nechtěl.

Přendal si hůl z pravé ruky do levé, trochu neohrabaně – a Potter celou dobu čekal s napřaženou pravicí. Pak se jí Severus dotknul – a cítil horkou kůži, zhrublou od koštěte. Stiskli si ruce, krátce a pevně.

"Um... uvidíme se," řekl Potter, když se jejich ruce oddělily.

Severus se otočil a pokračoval chodbou dál. Slyšel, že Potter chvilku zůstal stát, pak se otočil a také odcházel, jeho kroky se pomalu vzdalovaly. Opatrně se poraněnými prsty dotknul své druhé dlaně a ještě z ní cítil teplo a sílu, které tím stiskem ruky získal.

**KONEC**


End file.
